Numbuh 19th Century
Numbuh 19th Century (Rick Strowd) is a sexist 19th century KND operative who had a crush on Numbuh 86. He was at the "Alamode", having infiltrated the mansion of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill, to steal the secret recipe for the perfect birthday cake. However, he found it, he accidentally triggered a booby trap, causing him and hundreds of 19th Century KND operatives to be frozen in ice cream. It took years to thaw all but Numbuh 19th Century, out. And since they were over thirteen, they all had to be decommissioned. By the 21st century, the KND archaeologists at the Alamode found Numbuh 19th century. However, when he awoke, Numbuh 50 Million B.C. asked him about the recipe but Numbuh 19th Century was suffering from brain-freeze amnesia. All what he was the Alamode and wanted to fight the ACTWHLUTH until he was informed that a few hundred years from when he last remembered. Numbuh 19th Century then immediately asked when girls were admitted to the KND. Numbuh 86 then barged in, determined to immediately decommission him, because he was "forty-eight kamillion years old." Numbuh 19th Century didn't take her serious and acted like a stereotype 19th century person who want girls to carter to his need but was knocked out for saying so. As he was flown to the KND Moonbase, he muses over 2x4 Technology and girls in the KND, when Numbuh 86 interrupts him, stating that girls practically run the KND. They are then captured by Father, who holds them prisoner aboard his gigantic ice cream cake in orbit of Earth. Numbuh 19th Century began to be insolent towards Father by taking bites at the cake. To keep Father from disposing of them, Numbuh 19th Century claimed to know the secret recipe for Father's great-grandmother's cake but refused to disclose it, compelling Father to destroy the KND ice storage facility and then incarcerated them. He then charms Numbuh 86 while in prison. When Sector V came to rescue them, Numbuh 19th Century distracted Father from defeating Numbuh 1 by taking another bite at the cake, only to be blasted to a wall. It is then revealed that the recipe became a tattoo on his chest. Father then decides to copy the recipe to make an even more delicious cake. However, melted ice cream smudged the recipe, causing it to be ruined. In rage, Father lets out a huge flame, causing a ship to slice the ice cream cake in half. Blaming all this on Numbuh 19th Century, Father attempts to kill him only for Numbuh 1 to save them. They then escape the cake. At the Moonbase, Numbuh 86 admitted that she loved him but it is not enough to keep her from decommissioning him. Numbuh 50 Million B.C., present at the decommissioning, becomes frantic. The only thing that Numbuh 19th Century remembers is the Alamode, but doesn't even know what it is. Numbuh 19th Century is named after a Fatal Fury series character and voiced by Dee Bradley Baker.